Desert Rose
by Risen Angel Of Hell
Summary: Oneshot. Malik Ishtar thinks of a dancer he left back at Domino City, while living back in Egypt.


Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

* * *

**---------------------------------Egypt---------------------------------**

"I'm going outside for awhile so don't bother me!"

A man the age of seventeen yelled angrily walking up the old brick stairs grabbing a canteen filled with water and slinging it around his neck and shoulder, his hair was a golden blonde which glowed in the sun with sparks. He had dark skin, which grew tan from the suns hot rays; his eyes surprised many of the people in his town.

They were a beautiful royal violet color that could change from a husky dark shade or have a glimmer of innocence. His adopted brother watch him go up to the elderly wooden door seeing he needed to cool himself off when they started talking about his past battle with what his brother calls "Stupid-good-for-nothing-gets whatever he wants-pharaoh."

It had been a long hard year when the Battle City Tournament and even though his young brother forgave the Pharaoh he still felt a huge grudge against the yami and hikari. But what got his little brother mad was his mentioning of a certain azure eyed girl with auburn colored hair, his words to his brother might of been a little to close for comfort. His other sibling came with worried confused eyes as she saw her young brother stomp through the wooden door.

"Do you think he should go outside Rishid?"

"Let him blow off some steam miss Isis, I think after that small conversation I had with him I think he should have some alone time to himself."

Isis gave Rishid a confused face as he looked up at the top of the high stairs, nodding the elder brother gave a light-hearted smile to his sister.

"Its kind of hard to convince yourself when your in love, don't you agree miss Isis?" he replied which made Isis blush for when he said those words a flash of a young spiked haired man came into her mind with a charming smirk. Nodding to her brother they both went to the kitchen to make tonight's dinner.

_**I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

Malik stomped his sandal covered feet in the crystal sand to take his now frantic anger towards his older brother's words. The young man wore a pair of beige Egyptian pants with a matching long sleeve shirt that had a hood; he kicked and trampled the sand until he hit a large albumen rock that sent him screaming.

"Damn it! Stupid! Stupid! Rock! Go To Hell! Or Even Worse! THE SHADOW REALM!"

Malik rubbed his bruised foot with a pout, when the pain felt like it was fading he started walking towards the desert with a stern yet pissed face on. As he walked more and more into the hot sandy oven he saw what looked like a person in the horizon, putting his tan hand over his eyes to shade the sun from his purple orbs he watched as the human--no girl walk. Her form was coming into view, which made his eyes widen, and one word came into his mind.

_Anzu._

_**I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the man's desire**_

Anzu body seemed to walk towards him; looking closer he saw her form was also surround by crimson fire. She didn't look injured or upset for Malik saw she was--smiling?

He gaped in shock as she stopped right about five feet in front of him, her hands behind her back as if she were waiting for him. Her gorgeous blue eyes shining with happiness, her chocolate hair was sparkling in the sun's hot glow. Her smile was what catches his interest even more as it played a blissful, loving joyous spark.

_**This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this**_

Was she smiling because of him?

Is this all a dream or a mirage?

Malik gulped and took a few slow steps towards the maiden, her smile never leaving her creamy white face. _Even in this hot weather she would never loose that milky skin of hers._ Malik thought as he only stood only a few inches away from her his face dripping with a layer of sweat at the heat around both the pair, picking up his shaking hand he went to touch her cheek and truly see and feel if it was the girl he lost back at Japan--Anzu Mazaki.

_**And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's, as it seems**_

Just as her skin barely touch his has she stepped back a few steps and gave a playful wink, turning around she walked her back facing a stunned Malik her auburn hair going back and forth.

Her hands still behind her back as if she was ignoring him, which went unnoticed to the young man as he gazed at her leaving form. He saw Anzu disappear in the now raising sand as it whirled in large twister. Shaking his head from his trance Malik just stood there watching the golden sand whirl around his form.

"I guess it was just a dream," he whispered as his body became engulf in a sandy trap.

_**I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

Groaning, Malik was laying on his stomach his face lying on the hot sand. Getting up he rubbed his eyes, which were filled with sand, and shaking his blonde hair. Looking around he found himself somewhere out in the desert far away from his tomb home.

Standing up he found his legs undamaged and steady, which surprised him because some sand storms could seriously hurt you. Feeling his chest he found that his canteen was missing, he gasped in a panic and looked gazes franticly over the sand about him. Until a he felt a drop of water gently tap his tan nose. Looking up he felt the pitter-patter of raindrops.

_**I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love**_

Malik saw the blue sky above his head as rain poured down on the wasteland, many of this gave Malik a strange thought yet a happy feeling as if something good was going to happen. He closed his eyes feeling the soft rain land on his face, the sweet aroma filling his senses with a calm sensation and spreading his arms open he welcomed the rain in high spirits. He twirled around smiling feeling the light blue rainfall on him as the sun still shined with all its glory. The clouds played the sky making it look like a valley of flowers.

_**I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand**_

As the rain settled Malik opened his eyes, his arms falling to his sides, gazing up at the sky to watch the clouds ride blue plain. He felt clean and renewed by the weird feeling he was having, he gave a smirk at what had happen to him today. Rishid talking about him liking--no loving the pharaoh's woman, leaving his home angry, him seeing a strangely mirage of Anzu, living through a sandstorm without any protection, and having a rain that had no thunderstorms or dark clouds.

Now he felt happy? Something really bizarre must be wrong with him, or maybe this was all a crazy--yet wonderful dream? Sighing a lazy sigh he looked about his surroundings to see which way he had come from.

To the left sand.

To the right--sand.

Behind him-sand.

Malik shrugged and just went forward since his instincts told him that was the only plus safe route he could go. So on he went into the high hills of the desert and the sun's rays hitting his tan skin, so Malik put up his hood over his head and took steps into the hot glimmering sand.

It had been about a few good ten minutes or more before something blue caught his eye. He gave huge smile for he had found a watering hole, with camels grazing on the patches of small grass. They may be stray camels but he can tame anything animal if he wanted to. Trotting on the sand he tried his best by not trying to trip he slid down a hill and made it to the small pond, the camels seemed unfazed by his presence and continued to graze. Malik saw about five healthy eating mammals eating the green grass but what caught his purple eyes was the gray rock the laid on the edge of the pond and by the gray rock lay right in the sand.

Was a small Blue Rose.

_**Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this**_

Malik blinked and felt the wind blow through his hair, the rose moving a little with the wind as well. It had a sparkle of dew on it as if the rain from earlier came here as well, Malik turned to leave the petite flower until a flash of Anzu's smiling face came into his mind her aqua eyes casting a feeling of happiness in him.

He walked with ease to the rose his hand gently picking it up, bringing it up to his face he saw the fair power blue with the beautiful scent of a woman's perfume. To his mind it made him think of his beloved Anzu for he remembered her sensational aroma. Standing rose in hand he went to a grazing camel.

Isis was getting worried as Malik was late that he missed dinner and hadn't come home, the time was now eleven O'clock and Rishid did nothing to look for Malik for he knew that his young brother could find his way back. Isis paced back and forth through the old halls while Rishid read a book filled with hieroglyphics, until the old servant heard a creak.

"Sister! Rishid! I have something to show you!" Malik called as he stood by the door. Isis came running in the room with tears and hugged her brother to death while Rishid came to his siblings and laid a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Ach! Sister! Please or your going to ruin it!" Isis broke from the embrace and bopped Malik over his head. Malik gave a tiny smile.

"Why are you smiling Malik when you had me and Rishid worried sick?" Isis asked giving a glare to her brother as the eldest gave a tired yawn. The blonde man gave a huge smile which surprises both Isis and Rishid, tucking his hand into his hooded shirt he took out the blue rose it still shining with gleam.

"Look what I found."

Both the siblings looked in awe as Malik held something that they have never seem in there years of living, for what Malik had found was a _Desert Rose_...As the night went by a girl made a wish on a shooting star as she sat on the roof of her house in her bright city of Domino.

_**Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love**_

**--------------------------------End--------------------------------**

* * *

Desert Rose by: Sting 


End file.
